Clearing the Skies
by YukiMizuno
Summary: An Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy/Psychonauts crossover… Yeah. Random idea from a random mind! Takes place three years after Psychonauts… The Ed's will also be thirteen in this story... And it takes three years to update this, apparently... D:
1. Chapter 1

**Clearing the Skies**

**By:** Jennifer Gay

**Summary:** An Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy/Psychonauts crossover… Yeah. Random idea from a random mind! Takes place three years after Psychonauts… The Ed's will also be thirteen in this story.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own EEnE or Psychonauts at all! I will own a few OC's that will pop up…

* * *

**Prologue: Has He Returned…?**

It was a somewhat quiet day here in the little town of Peach Creek as we came upon a little apartment complex called Plum Rivers Resort. It was a nice little apartment on one of the good sides of the town of Peach Creek. But, not everything was good today as it was any other day.

We could actually see a few police cars outside the apartment complex as they were all investigating a strange occurrence that happened in one apartment; apartment forty-four. It was in this room, where there was a man sitting down in front of his television, muttering 'TV' and 'hacky-sack' in a very dazed and zombie-like voice.

"Hmm…" muttered one of the many police officers on the scene as he kept on trying to communicate with the spaced out man, "I wonder why he's acting like this…? It's almost as if he were--"

"Brainless?"

"Well… yes!" gasped the police officer in realization as he then turned to see who said that to him.

It was a thirteen year old boy with a strange leather hat that covered his head, with a pair of red-lenses goggles on his forehead and had dark, green eyes. He wore a green, turtleneck shirt that was underneath a brown, leather jacket; wore a pair of brown, baggy khaki pants and black boots.

"Hey, who told you to come into this crime scene, boy?" stated the police officer.

"I'm a Psychonaut, sir," stated the thirteen year old as he came up to him, "The name's Raz; I'm here to help you with some of your cases; like this one now."

"Oh," muttered the officer with a bit of embarrassment, "Heh, didn't expect a Psychonaut your age to be here."

"Eh, I get that all the time," Raz replied with a shrug of his shoulder as he then focused his attention on the man in front of the television, "So, you say he won't stop watching TV…?"

"Yeah," the police officer responded back with a nod of his head, "He also mutters 'TV' and 'hacky-sack' over and over again; as if he were possessed."

"Hmm…" Raz muttered as he then examined the man's ear to look inside it; the man's head was hollowed out, "It's just as I feared; he's brainless."

"Brainless?!" questioned the police officer, "How can _that_ be possible?"

"Well, I know for a fact that most ordinary people can't live without a brain," Raz started to explain as he then turned back to the police officer, "But psychics can live without one sometimes."

"So… you're saying that this man is psychic?"

"Yep," Raz replied back as he put his right hand under his chin to think, "And I think I know who the one who did it to him…"

"Really?" questioned the officer, "Who?"

"… Dr. Loboto."

* * *

**Chapter 1: Planning Today's Scam**

It was a somewhat, seemingly quiet Saturday morning here in the little town of Peach Creek as we soon came upon a little neighborhood called the Peach Creek Cul-De-Sac. It is here in this neighborhood that we soon came upon the second house to the right of the entrance. It was in this house that we came upon a room; a room that belonged to a young teen boy, where we could see him currently sleeping in a slightly peaceful sleep.

The young teen was a thirteen year old that seemed to be just a smidge too short for his age. He had three, long strands of dark, almost navy blue-colored hair that stuck out more than the rest of his hair on his slightly shaggy blue hair. He wore what he would usually wear to sleep; a white undershirt along with a pair of boxer shorts. Who was this kid, asleep in his bed on a beautiful, Saturday morning? Well, his name was Eddy Wendell.

It was soon that his alarm clock next to him started to go off, thus disturbing his sleep. He groaned a little as he turned to his clock to see what time it was; 8:00pm. Eddy then made a little growl as he then proceeded to punch the snooze alarm on his clock, making it be quiet… for now, at least.

Eddy made another groan of tiresome as he tried to get back into a position to go to sleep. He started to close his eyes until…

**Knock… knock, knock!!!** Someone was knocking on his backyard room door.

Eddy opened his ice blue eyes with grogginess again, "Oh, what now?!" he muttered to himself with a bit of a growl as he then got out of bed, walked over to his second room door and opened it.

The first young teen boy was a middle sized; thirteen year old who wore an unusual, black sockhat over his head, with some streaks of his blond hair coming out of his hat. He also had bright, jade green eyes. He wore a red collared shirt that was over a black t-shirt. There was a thin blue horizontal line going across the top part of the red shirt and a white ringer on the black t-shirt. He wore some dark purple shorts that went to his mid shin that had a red line going down on the outside of his shorts. He also had long, red socks that went almost to his mid shin. He wore a pair of blue tennis shoe with some white designs on them. His name was Eddward Johnson.

The other young teen boy beside him was a very tall, thirteen year old boy that had a red-tinted buzz cut, a unibrow and had hazel, green-brown eyes. He was wearing a red and white striped t-shirt that was underneath a long, green jacket that went to his knees; the jacket itself had a few zippers on it. He also wore a pair of baggy blue jeans with a lot of zippers, and black tennis shoes with some green designs on them. His name was Ed McNeal.

"Good morning Eddy!" greeted the two teens, "Are you ready to enjoy this glorious, wonderful…" the first teen continued to say as he then noticed what Eddy was wearing, "You're still in you pajamas; and at this time in the morning?!"

"I was in bed, Double D!" Eddy snapped a little to the teen he called Double D as he then made a groan again, "Oh well, guess I'll get up and dressed now…" he then turned back towards Double D and Ed, "You stay there while I get dressed; I gotta new scam I need to tell ya about."

Double D and Ed only sighed a little when they heard the word 'scam', "Of course," Double D replied.

Eddy then closed his door as he then went over to his closet, putting on his daily attire as he did. He puts on a yellow t-shirt that went right to his waistline. The shirt had a purple collar and a red stripe coming down the right side of his shirt. He wore baggy blue jeans with a silver wallet chain coming out of his front left pocket and also wore red tennis shoes with white and black designs on them.

He then proceeded to put on his red tennis shoes as he then went back to his backyard room door and opened it to see Double D and Ed still standing there, "Well boys, are we ready to start off the scamin' day today?"

"Yeah!" Ed cheered as Double D only nodded his head.

"Good," Eddy replied as he and the other two Ed's soon left Eddy's backyard and towards the front yard to get to the sidewalk of the neighborhood.

It was while the three of them were walking that Double D decided to start a conversation, "Say, have you heard about what happened at Plum River the other day?"

Eddy arched an eyebrow at his hat-wearing friend, "What happened at Plum River?"

"I heard they found someone without a brain in their head, but was still alive," Double D explained.

Eddy was surprised to hear this, "How the heck is he alive without a brain?!" he questioned with a bit of a demand.

"That… I'm still not sure about," Double D replied.

"Hmm… Maybe he was a psychic person?" Ed pondered aloud as Double D and Eddy turned to him.

"What're you talkin' about, Ed?" Eddy asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Well… I remember reading one time that psychics can live without their brains, but are reduced to a zombie-like state."

"…"

Both Double D and Eddy did not really know what to say to that.

"Ed… You do know that there are no such things like psychics, right?" Double D reminded him.

"I know that," Ed replied back with a bit of a laugh, "It was just something I read when I was ten, that's all."

'_Hmm, must've been one of the comic books he use to read…'_ Eddy thought to himself.

Soon Eddy shook that thought out of his head, "Oh well, now's not the time for talk like that; we gotta come up with a scam for the day!"

Double D only made a sigh, "Whatever you say, Eddy…"

* * *

Yay, new story. XD

Oh, and if you have a Psychonauts OC(s) You would like to add to this story, PM me and I'll add them! XD


	2. Chapter 2

**CtS: Chapter 2**

It was now two o' clock in the afternoon here in the little town of Peach Creek as we soon come back upon the little neighborhood of the Peach Creek Cul-De-Sac. It was in this little neighborhood, in front of the second house on the right side of the entrance that we could see Eddy and Ed, sitting there on Eddy's front lawn.

Today's scam, a few carnival-like 'game center' thingy, was a success; and Double D was inside Eddy's house, counting the money to see how much they had made today. While Ed was dazing off like his usual self, Eddy was waiting for Double D on the results of today's scam; a slightly impatient look across his face as he waited.

It was then that Double D came out of Eddy's house; a jar full of quarters with a lid was tucked under his right arm, "Well?" Eddy started to question as he and Ed stood up from where they sat and turned to their hat-wearing friend, who closed the door behind him when he came outside, "How much did we make today?"

"Well, according to what I've calculated in the jar…" Double D started to say as he turned to his two friends, who were anxiously waiting for the amount, "… We've made exactly six dollars and fifty cents today."

"What, really?" questioned both Ed and Eddy as both of their eyes lit up like a light bulb.

"Indeed we did," Double D replied as he nodded his head and took the jar of quarters from underneath his arm and held it in his left hand.

"That's great!" Eddy stated as he then snatched the jar of quarters away from Double D's left hand with his right hand, "Let's get goin' to the candy store now!"

"Yeah, let's go!" Ed chirped a little as Eddy soon led the way to the candy store.

Double D only made a little heated sigh at their behavior, "Well, I guess it's a good thing that it's only two o' clock now…" he muttered as he glanced down at the watch on his left wrist; indeed, it did say two o' clock on his wrist watch.

"Hey, Double D!" shouted out Eddy as Double D looked back up to him and Ed, "C'mon, what're you waitin' for? We gotta get goin'!"

Double D only rolled his eyes a little, "I'm coming," he stated as he then joined up with his two friends, who were both now walking on the sidewalk of the neighborhood.

Soon the three, young teen boys started to trek to the candy store. It was while the three of them were walking there that they never noticed a person in a black cloak right across the street from them, hiding behind a thick tree in the woods.

"Soon… it will be soon…" stated the cloaked figure under his breath as he continued to look at the three Ed's across the street. Soon the black cloaked figure started to walk away from the Ed's and went deeper into the woods.

"I will have those young minds for myself."

* * *

"Huh…?" muttered Double D as he suddenly perked his head up from where he was walking, looking at his surroundings as he did.

Eddy, who was stretching his arms out a little up in the air, noticed Double D looking around where they were, "Somethin' wrong, Sockhead?" he then asked as he put his arms down back to his side.

"Huh… what?" questioned Double D as he turned to his short friend beside him.

"I asked if there was somethin' wrong," Eddy repeated again, batting an eyebrow at him as he did.

"Oh… I-It's nothing," Double D replied back as he shook his head a little, _'What was that voice I just heard now…?'_ he then thought as he looked around again, trying to place everything together.

"_Oh, it seems you've discovered on of your powers already,"_ stated another sudden voice inside Double D's head, _"Nice job."_

"W-Who's there?" asked Double D aloud as he stopped walking as he did, much to the confusion of Eddy and Ed.

"What's wrong, Double D?" Ed asked with confusion.

'_Geez, Double D needs to tell us what the heck is wrong,'_ Eddy started to think, _'Tryin' to keep things to himself all the time.'_

"I'm sorry, Eddy," Double D started to say, "I guess I don't want you two to worry about me so much…"

There was a moment of awkward silence before Eddy stated, "D-Did you just read my mind or something?"

"What?" Double D questioned before turning to Eddy and realizing, "You didn't say anything just now?"

"No, I didn't!" Eddy stated, "I was thinking, and you responded right back!"

"That's… cool!" Ed muttered before looking back at Double D, "Are you psychic now, Double D?"

"P-Preposterous, Ed," Double D quickly replied back to him, shaking his head in denial, "There are no such things such as that."

"Are you so sure about that, Double D?" questioned a voice from behind the three Ed's; it was the same voice that was just in his head.

The three Ed's turned around to see a preteen standing there behind them. It was a thirteen-year-old boy with a strange leather hat that covered his head, with a pair of red-lenses goggles on his forehead and had dark, green eyes. He wore a green, turtleneck shirt that was underneath a brown, leather jacket; wore a pair of brown, baggy khaki pants and black boots.

"Whoa!" yelped Eddy, "Where the heck did you come from?"

"I'll explain that later, Eddy," stated the boy, much to the surprise of all three Ed's, "But we need to get going now," he looked down a bit before continuing, "Before I get yelled at again for being late in coming back to the camp…"

The three Ed's only blinked at the teen in front of them; what was he talking about…?

"… Oh!" the teen stated before looking back to the Ed's, "I don't think I said my name yet, did I?"

"Nope!" Ed chirped slightly.

"Oh, sorry about that," the teen stated, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment, "My name's Razputin. But everyone calls me Raz for short."

"Well, it's, uh, very nice to meet you…" Double D started to say in a polite way, but was slightly shoved out of the way by Eddy, "How the heck did ya know my name?" he demanded, "Fess up!"

Raz seemed to chuckle at him, "I only read your friend's mind to see what your name was."

"Wait… You read our minds?" Double D gasped with surprise, "T-Then you're a…?"

"Yeah, I'm psychic," Raz replied with a nod of his head.

"Whoa, cool!" Ed awed, "A real psychic!"

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Raz muttered before looking back at the Ed's, "But that's enough about me; we need to get going now, before he gets here."

"Huh?" muttered Double D, "Before who gets here?"

"Dr. Lobato," Raz stated, "But, I'll explain him and everything else once we get back to Whispering Rock."

"Whispering Rock…?" Ed muttered a little; the name stuck out to him for some reason…

"Wait, hold up!" Eddy interjected, "Why should we go with you?"

"… If you don't come, your brain would be stolen by him," Raz stated as he narrowed his eyes at Eddy, "You'll be safer at Whispering Rock, where my HQ is located."

Eddy gulped a little when Raz said the reason why they needed to go, "Well, uh, let's get goin' then; we're wastin' time!" he replied back with a bit of a rushed voice.

"… Alright then," Raz stated to the Ed's as he rolled his eyes slightly. He then took something out of his pocket; a cell phone, "I'll go call someone to come pick us up, so just hang on."

"Oh, okay…" stated the three Ed's as the three of them shrugged their shoulders to each other.

Well, this was going to be a certainly interesting time ahead…

* * *

... Wait, what is this I see? An update on a hitaus story? D8

Yep, it is true, I'm getting back on track with this idea. (:

Also, I will not be requesting any more Psychonauts OC's. Sorry. 8C


End file.
